Para que Regreses
by LouderThanLaughs
Summary: Después de dos meses de ausencia, Natsu rompe su relación con Lucy Heartfilia; de la cual estaba perdidamente enamorado. En su camino para superarla, descubre que su mejor amigo está saliendo con su ex-novia. Fue entonces que ideó un plan: Gray Fullbuster rompería, maltrataría y descuidaría el corazón de Lucy, sólo para que ésta volviera con él. Para que regrese con él.


Capítulo 1 "Mi peor error."

Natsu Dragneel era de esas personas a las que les gustaba el contacto visual. Pensaba que el contacto visual era necesario en una conversación para poder definir la seriedad de una situación, el interés por una persona y la atención que se está poniendo. Pero, a parte de eso, él consideraba que este contacto demostraba lo "viril" que podía llegar a ser alguien –sólo en caso de que se sea un hombre, claro está– porque, según él, sólo los cobardes evadían la mirada de otra persona o la evitaban porque ésta les intimidaba. Un verdadero hombre debería ser capaz de soportar hasta la mirada de la mismísima Medusa, pensaba.

Entonces, si esa ideología la tenía grabada en la piel, como si fuese un tatuaje y la tenía taladrada en su mente, ¿Por qué ahora estaba evitando la mirada de la chica frente a él?

Simple y sencillo.

Porque se trata de la chica que amaba… y a la que le había roto el corazón.

Pero es que no podía evitar no mirarla directamente, porque, sabía que, si clavaba la mirada en sus marrones orbes, se desmoronaría ahí mismo. En esa vieja y rústica cafetería.

Tragó saliva, en un intento de eliminar ese intenso nudo que sentía en la garganta, como si fuese una bola de tamaño promedio hecha a base de alambres con púas; las cuales se enterraban y encajaban en su cavidad faringeal. Ejerció presión en su abdomen con su antebrazo, tratando de desaparecer esa incómoda sensación de cosquilleo y vacío. Humedeció sus resecos labios con la lengua, de manera no pretenciosa o insinuante. Apartó su mirada del café que tenía delante suyo, probablemente frío por no haberlo bebido a tiempo y, juntando valor, posó su tajante mirada en la de la rubia chica que tenía delante suyo.

Sus preciosos ojos se encontraban bastante rojos y brillosos, a causa de las lágrimas. La punta de su nariz había adquirido un tono rojizo igual que el de su mirada y sus labios se encontraban medio abiertos y pálidos. Su rubio cabello parecía casi intacto, salvo por unos cuantos mechones que cubrían ciertas zonas de su rostro, el cual estaba tan pálido como sus labios.

El corazón de Natsu se encogió al ver a la chica que tanto amaba en ese estado. Él estaba acostumbrado a verla con la mirada iluminada y una enorme sonrisa cargada de sinceridad; pero ahora sólo podía observar la decepción y tristeza con la que la chica lo miraba. Pero aún cuando tenía una apariencia poco atractiva, seguía considerándola la mujer más hermosa y perfecta que tuvo el placer de conocer –amaba sus defectos tanto como a sus cualidades–, querer y amar. Jamás se arrepentiría de todos los momentos que pasó con ella, tanto buenos como malos. No se arrepentiría de las peleas, de los berrinches, de las incomodidades, de las alegrías, de los momentos íntimos, ni de las situaciones divertidas que vivió con ella en esos tres espléndidos y maravillosos años –los mejores que, según él, ha vivido–.

¿Cómo pudo ser tan idiota y arruinar una relación que de verdad le importaba y agradaba? **Ni él terminaba de comprenderlo**.

Inhaló una gran cantidad de aire al notar como su novia, Lucy Heartfilia, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no pudo expresarlo y terminó tragando saliva e intentándolo nuevamente.

—Dime, ¿En qué me equivoqué? —Murmuró la chica, con voz quebrada y ronca, mientras restregaba sus ojos con la manga de su suéter gris— . Dímelo y lo arreglaré.

La vista de Natsu estaba volviéndose borrosa, sus ojos comenzaban a humectarse cada vez más y más. Parpadeó múltiples veces y nuevamente evadió la mirada de la chica, dirigiendo su vista hacia el techo. Escuchó un sollozo y una estaca de metal fue clavada en su corazón; sabía que merecía eso, pero no pensó que fuera a doler tanto.

Pensó en lo idiota que fue al descuidar su relación; en lo estúpido que fue cuando rechazó ver películas con Lucy sólo para ir a beber y jugar juegos de azar con sus camaradas, en lo imbécil que fue cuando olvidó que tenía una cita con Lucy y la dejó plantada en el restaurante, en lo cabrón e hijo de puta que fue cuando no felicitó a la persona que más amaba por haber cumplido veinte años y no haber llegado con un enorme regalo o haber preparado una exquisita y romántica cena. En lo pendejo que fue cuando pasaba de las llamadas de Lucy, y no le daba la importancia que debía darle.

Carajo… habían pasados dos putos meses sin ver a su novia, ¡Dos putos meses!

Lucy se preocupaba por él y él sólo atendía sus asuntos sin consideración alguna por ella. Había sido un idiota, y eso lo recordaría durante todo lo que le restara de vida.

Habían tenido ese reencuentro en una vieja cafetería, la cual Natsu solía frecuentar antes de que formara una relación con Lucy. Antes de que conociera a una maravillosa mujer y antes de que se convirtiera en una mejor persona… antes de haberle arrancado el amor a una chica inocente.

Tal vez no se arrepentiría de los momentos que vivió con Lucy, pero definitivamente se arrepentiría de las acciones sin sentido que cometió.

—Perdóname Luce, yo… —Natsu sollozó y negó con la cabeza, bajando la mirada hacia sus viejos y descuidados jeans; sin poder hacer frente a la mirada que tanto fascinaba, a la mirada que lo enviaba a lo más alto del cielo o a lo más profundo del infierno en segundos.

Lucy apretó los ojos con fuerza, intentando retener las lágrimas y colocó una mano sobre su cuero cabelludo, estrujándolo con ímpetu. Ya no podía contener más su llanto, ya no podía tragarse sus sentimientos e ignorarlos.

Su ceño se frunció y colocó ambas palmas de sus manos en el rostro, cubriéndolo. Soltó sollozos desgarradores que sólo Natsu pudo escuchar, después de unos segundos, gimoteó y negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de cubrir su rostro. Natsu no pudo más y dejó escapar unas lágrimas, las cuales parecían quemarle el rostro mientras se deslizaban por sus mejillas, el nudo en su garganta se intensificó llegando al punto de ser insoportable y doloroso. Tenía ganas de gritar, rogarle a Lucy que lo perdonara, jurarle que jamás volvería a descuidarla, que la protegería y enamoraría todos los días, hasta el día de su muerte. Pero sabía que eso no era correcto, él merecía todo el sufrimiento que estaba sintiendo en ese momento; merecía sentir ese hueco en el pecho, en donde debería estar su corazón. Lucy no merecía sufrir así, debía dejarla ir… por el bien de ella.

Iba a tragarse sus sentimientos y su arrepentimiento sólo para hacerla feliz, dejaría de ser el egoísta que fue en el pasado y, ésta vez, ayudaría a la persona que _más aprecia en este mundo_.

—Todo esto ha acabado, ¿Cierto? —Musitó Natsu, a penas con un hilo de voz.

Lucy exhaló todo el oxígeno que había acumulado en sus pulmones de golpe, apartando sus manos de su rostro y, mirando a Natsu, destrozada, asintió.

—Todo.

Natsu sintió su cuerpo entero temblar y sus piernas perder fuerza, las contables lágrimas que había tenido hace unos momentos se convirtieron en incontables, y se derramaban sin ningún control sobre la mesa de madera, cayendo algunas en el café helado que se encontraba sobre de ella. Gimoteó y gimió de dolor cuando escuchó el cuerpo de Lucy deslizarse por la silla de roble, ponerse de pie y alejarse de él con pasos pesados y rápidos. Dejándolo solo e inundado con su propia miseria.

Natsu Dragneel había tenido que aprender a la mala, tuvo que descubrir lo que tenía hasta que lo perdió.

Y jamás, jamás en toda su vida había estado tan arrepentido de haber perdido a alguien.

* * *

¡Hola a todas y todos! ¿Qué tal todo?

Pues, esta historia se me ha ocurrido mientras escuchaba una canción de una banda de mi país (México), y mi mente comenzó a divagar, hasta que formulé esta historia.

El comienzo es un poco pesado y demasiado sentimental, pero desde un principio quise dejar en claro los sentimientos de Natsu por Lucy y viceversa, además de también exponer qué es lo que había fallado de su relación.

Quiero mencionar que Gray Fullbuster estará metido en toda esta historia, pero el fanfic seguirá siendo NaLu (hasta el fin) (:

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

¡Acepto comentarios, quejas y sugerencias con los brazos abiertos!

Saludos :D


End file.
